new_sophiekouhaifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SweetDumpling/YAWC2 Episode 5: teh bachelor
before cake at stake D. Sophie: '''I don't have any series left to see rip '''Lapis: '''Watch Stev- '''D. Sophie: Heck no! *runs away* 'Lapis: '''I wonder why she doesn't like SU. *frowns* '''Hiccory: '''YOU'RE BEST CHARACTER AAAAAAAAAA '''Pie and Cake playing tic tac toe: '''Thanks uwu *Cake blushes* '''P. Stapy: '''You CAN'T talk with people of the other team! *grabs those floofy walking pastries with her* '''Nerd: '''Uh, hey Artist! '''Artist: '''W-what? '''Nerd: '''Why are you shaky? '''Artist: '''It's no-nothing! '''Nerd: '''Uhh... yeah... '''Artist: '*sighs* I'M REALLY WORRIED THAT I'LL BE ELIMINATED TODAY. 'Nerd: '''Your voice is screechy... caek at staek ''PaCpttt are playing tic tac toe 'Firey Jr: '''Are you ready? '''Y. Rocky: '''Yeah, sure. '''P. Stapy: '''I'm not emotionally prepared. '''Firey Jr: '''Reveal those votes, my loyal slave helper! '''Grassy: '''Riiight... '''Firey Jr: '''The ones who got those shameful votes are Stapy, Proto, Lapis, PaCpttt and Andrew. '''Lapis: '''But why? I hate those voters! '''P. Stapy: '''This team can't be stable without me! Why I get votes? '''Cake: '''I'm one cannibal best boy. '''Pie: '''Well, I guess OUR addiction to tic tac toe took us near to our elimination... if we are safe, though. '''Artist: '''Th-they targeted me... '''Grassy: '''One got FIVE votes and the others just one. Who'll be that unlucky one? '''Firey Jr: '''That was my line, Grassy. Your job is to give the slices of cake. '''Grassy: '''Oh, right, right! My mistake. *eye twitches, again* '''Firey Jr: '''That worrier is gone (andreworrier lol). He calls himself an artist but... well... the others got one vote. '''Lapis: '''O-oh. '''P. Stapy: '''Yeah, I'm safe! '''Artist: '''But, Stapy, I'm your sidekick! '''P. Stapy: '''I'll find a new one. I'll miss you, though. '''Artist: '''WHAT THE HE- *gets deleted* '''Pie: '''I wonder if they die, or go to another place, or... ''Nerd smirks like Firey when Leafy gets eliminated back in BFB 3 challenge 'Firey Jr: '''ship '''D. Sophie: '''Boats? '''Firey Jr: '''The challenge is to ship. Pair two teammembers together and we will judge chemistry between them. '''D. Sophie: '''Oh boy I love this! '''Q. Eggy: '''Is she... smiling? '''Red Basketball: '''Isn't she depressed? '''Nerd: '''We have Pie... we have Cake... '''Soap: '''We can pair them... '''Book: '''Just how I do! '''P. Stapy: '''Who are you and why are you here? '''Book: '''I'm your teammate Book! I'm part of the tic tac toe gang! But you just leave me behind... '''Firey Jr: '''She doesn't count let's fling her ''Book is thrown with a catapult 'Cake: '''We can be together! '''Pie: '''For this challenge. '''Cake: '*blushes* Ye-yeah, we're just friends... (picake >>>>>> losercake fite me) Meanwhile, in DDTATfoIP 'Q. Eggy: '''Nobody is shippeable here! '''D. Sophie (now happy Sophie): '''Use the magic of love! '''Q. Eggy: '''You're aromantic, you aren't supposed to know that. '''Hiccory: '''I could be shipped with Catworld2, but he's gone. '''Hourglass: '''Hm... Skipper with Eggy? '''Skipper: '''I don't care, dude. '''Q. Eggy: '''WHAT? NO! NOT ME. '''Red Basketball: '''We're using that ship. Now, you two, go to the shipping zone so the hosts can judge your... questionable chemistry. '''Q. Eggy: '''Aaalriiight. Screw you, destiny. ''Time to judgeeee~ 'D. Sophie (now happy Sophie): '''I wanna be a part of it! '''Firey Jr: '''No go away '''Grassy: '''Come here, little peeps. ''The pairings come. FJR and Grassy take some time judging. '''Firey Jr: '''Pastry x pastry is better than egg x penguin. '''Grassy: '''Pegguin! *chuckles* '''Firey Jr: '''Shut up. DDTATfoIP is ufe. '''Q. Eggy: '''This ship sucks and you all know it. it's time to stop geez Q. Eggy Hicc Liynika Depressed Sophie Red Basketball Hourglass Leafyuri Golfsuki Skipper Teams Doki Doki Tree Appreciation Team full of Intelligent People File:Queen_Eggy.png|Queen Eggy File:Hiccups.png|Hicc File:Liynika.png|Liynika File:Depressed_sophie.png|Depressed Sophie File:Red_Basketball.png|Red Basketball File:Hourglass.png|Hourglass File:Leafyuri.png|Leafyuri File:Golfsuki.png|Golfsuki File:Skipper.png|Skipper Friendship club File:PrincessStapy.jpg|Princess Stapy File:Yellow_Rocky_TeamIcon.png|Yellow Rocky File:C5DF3DF8-832B-4937-872A-5A1D9770A6DF.jpeg|Proto File:51B3BE89-AB82-4115-9B7B-C7693E49E3F4.jpeg|Lapis Lazuli File:Picake_awesome_ship.png|PACPTTT File:Sassyking.png|Nerd File:Soap_best_girl.png|II Soap File:Caryvore.jpg|Cary File:004EC84C-B699-4206-A1BD-9777E1B62029.jpeg|Not Sonic we all know that makki is superior Category:Blog posts